mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck
Charles (better known as Chuck) is a Glader and Slopper who befriended Thomas in the Maze. He was basically Thomas' best friend and the little brother he never had. He was named after Charles Darwin. Biography The Fever Code= In The Fever Code, Thomas and Teresa first met Chuck while on their way to rendezvous with Newt, Alby, and Minho. Chuck, who was about seven or eight, was sitting in the hallway, crying, and when he saw them, he begged them not to tell anyone that he was out of his room. He also told them that WICKED was forcing him to call himself Charles. Thomas immediately nicknamed him Chuck. Over the next few years, Chuck became like the little brother of the group. When the Maze Trials began, Chuck was initially excited by the thought of going into the Maze eventually; but once he witnessed the death of George on the viewing screens, he was extremely upset and his enthusiasm all but vanished. When he was finally put in the Maze nearly two years later, Chuck and Thomas had a very emotional goodbye, with Chuck telling the older boy that he would miss him. |-|The Maze Runner= In The Maze Runner, Chuck was the last Greenbean before Thomas and the last one welcomed by Nick. He was the first Glader to befriend Thomas, to show actual interest in him and to actually talk with him. The two became good friends, and when Chuck came to the Slammer to visit Thomas, the latter promised to get Chuck home to his parents. When Chuck entered the Griever Hole with Thomas and Teresa during the Gladers' attempt at escape, he was the first one to figure out that Teresa had to push the button right when the Grievers were about to attack them. After all of the Gladers escape through the Griever hole, they encounter Gally, who throws a knife at Thomas. Thomas could only stand there, too startled to do anything. Right when the knife was about to collide with him, though, Chuck dove in front of the knife, which stabbed him in the chest, and died in Thomas's arms. |-|The Death Cure= In The Death Cure, although Chuck obviously does not make a physical appearance, it is confirmed that WICKED was not only controlling Gally when he threw the knife, but was also controlling Chuck to make him jump in the way of the knife. It turned out that it was all just one of the Variables designed to not only be an interaction for Thomas and the other Gladers who witnessed it, but also for Chuck during his last few moments. Physical Appearance and Personality Chuck was about twelve or thirteen years old. He was described as short and pudgy, with long brown hair and blue eyes on a flabby face. He is referred to by Newt as a "wee little fat shank." Though in the movie, Chuck has curly brown short hair and brown eyes and was a chubby kid. Chuck was a mischievous Glader who loved to prank people in the bathroom before bedtime, which he demonstrated to Thomas on his first night in the Glade by tapping on the bathroom window before suddenly popping his head up and screaming as loud as he could. Because Chuck was presumably the youngest in the Glade, everyone else treated him like a nuisance, with the exception of Thomas. He has been also described by Thomas as being a quirky, excitable kid, funny, and seemingly innocent enough. Trivia * In the movie, Chuck dies from a bullet wound rather than a knife wound. * Chuck is presumably the youngest Glader. * In the Maze Runner files, Ava Paige said she controlled Gally to kill Chuck to spare him from an even worse death, meaning Chuck was not immune and would have most likely become a Crank due to the Flare virus. Pictures WCKD Chuck.jpg Chuck-the-maze-runner-37624809-1200-1000.png Gladers thomasminhochuck.png Chuck Character Still.png Maze-runner-movie-glade-full.jpg Identity Chuck.JPG Chuck A.png Chuck & Thomas 1.png Chuck B.png Chuck C.png Thomas & Chuck.jpg pg|thumb]] ChuckDeath.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gladers Category:Uninfected Category:Group A Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Fever Code Characters Category:Non-immunes Category:The Glade